


Заткнись и дай себя поцеловать

by Dafna536



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna536/pseuds/Dafna536
Summary: Пребывание Кобблпота в его квартире несло с собой лишь проблемы и не могло закончиться ничем хорошим; напротив — грозило стать ещё одним шагом в глубину чёрного болота Готэма.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simmer Down and Pucker Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521280) by [auchic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchic/pseuds/auchic). 



> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)  
> Техническая сверка: [tinwelote](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1595410)
> 
> Сомнительное согласие.  
> Название и стихи взяты из песни «Do I Wanna Know» группы «Arctic Monkeys».

_У тебя есть какие-то козыри в рукаве?  
Или ты просто не понял, насколько мы оба влипли?_

По пути домой Джим купил виски.

Он и в прежние времена не брезговал выпивкой, но чаще ограничивался парой бутылок пива. Просто чтобы расслабиться в конце рабочего дня. В те дни дома ждала Барбара, и лёгкие непринуждённые беседы по вечерам успокаивали его, позволяя хоть на время забыть о Готэме.

Только вот Барбара ушла. 

Также как и треть бутылки виски. Утром он непременно пожалеет об этом, а пока каждый новый глоток приглушал и гасил воспоминания прошедших дней, делая их туманными и тусклыми кадрами кинофильма, а не историей его разрушенной жизни.

Ему надо было забыть.

Заброшенный склад... Пустые картонные коробки из-под молока, разбросанные под ногами... Отвратительный звук ломающихся, как прутья, костей... Селина Кайл... Штайнер... Потольский... Марони и Кобблпот...

О, Господи, ему нужно было выпить ещё.

Наливая виски, Джим вздрогнул от неожиданного стука в дверь и едва не выронил бутылку, облив алкоголем запястье. Вместо того, чтобы пойти к двери, он принялся неуклюже вытирать пролитое полой рубашки. Там, за дверью, не могло быть никого, кого он хотел бы сейчас видеть. 

А хотел сейчас Джим только одного — чтобы тот, кто стоял в коридоре, ушёл, оставив его наедине с бутылкой. Но незваный гость, кем бы он ни был, об этом не догадывался. Навязчивый стук повторился снова. И снова. Раздражая всё больше. Джим встал — комната слегка покачнулась — и едва не упал, пытаясь преодолеть расстояние, отделявшее его от двери. 

Наверное, стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, но он настойчиво гнал от себя любую мысль об этом и ни на секунду не мог бы предположить, что...

— Привет, Джеймс.

...что Освальд Кобблпот объявится на пороге его дома, Широко улыбаясь и сложив руки за спиной. 

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну, как же, Джеймс; я полагаю, это очевидно, — Освальд успокаивающе развёл руками. Свет коридорных ламп сделал черты его лица резче, подчеркнув на бледной коже не сошедшие за неделю синяки. — Нам так много нужно обсудить. Могу я войти?

Джиму стоило бы сказать «нет». Необходимо было сказать «нет» — и захлопнуть дверь перед носом этого наглого хорька, вернуться к бутылке и продолжить начатое. Пребывание Кобблпота в его квартире несло с собой лишь проблемы и не могло закончиться ничем хорошим; напротив — грозило стать ещё одним шагом в глубину чёрного болота Готэма. 

— Нет.

Выражение лица Кобблпота не изменилось, но в его глазах мелькнуло что-то тёмное и отчаянное. 

— Я бы не пришёл, если бы это было неважно. Пожалуйста.

Возможно, если бы сознание Джима не было затуманено алкоголем, он смог бы упорядочить мысли и сохранить необходимую дистанцию с этим человеком — но в итоге победило любопытство. Джим отступил на шаг, позволив Кобблпоту войти, и закрыл дверь. А затем неспешно вернулся к своей бутылке, наблюдая краем глаза, как Освальд прошествовал к окну.

— Вид отсюда просто завораживающий, — Кобблпот слегка повернул голову, поймав его взгляд. — С такой высоты Готэм выглядит потрясающе, так...

— Просто скажи, какого чёрта понадобилось Марони, и проваливай, — прервал его Джим, снова наполнив стакан. Кобблпот обернулся:

— Не понимаю.

— Ты же поэтому здесь, разве нет? — зло прошипел Джим. — Он что — не думал, что в ресторане я поведу себя так? Я удивлён только, что он послал тебя.

И, чёрт возьми, улыбка Кобблпота стала ещё шире.

— Ты не понимаешь, Джеймс...

— Не зови меня так.

— ...я здесь не по поручению мистера Марони, а чтобы поговорить о нас с тобой.

— Нам нечего обсуждать. Так что сделай одолжение — проваливай и оставь меня в покое, — Джим взмахнул бутылкой в сторону двери, вновь облив запястье виски. Кобблпот снисходительно хмыкнул:

— О, Джеймс, ну конечно, же нам есть, что обсудить.

— Что именно? То, как ещё ты собираешься испоганить мне жизнь?

— Совсем наоборот. 

Джим с опаской смотрел, как Кобблпот подходит к нему ближе и останавливается в паре футов. Тусклый свет освещал его лицо лишь наполовину. 

— Да ладно?

— Ты спас мне жизнь уже дважды. Полагаю, я обязан отблагодарить тебя, — Кобблпот слегка поклонился, подчёркивая свои слова.

— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, — фыркнул Джим.

— Совсем ничего?

— Как насчёт того, чтоб ты убрался из города навсегда? — Гордон усмехнулся. — Ах, да, постой, мы же это уже проходили.

Кобблпот улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу уйти. Готэм — мой дом, и кроме того...

— «Грядёт война». Ага. Я в курсе.

— Более того, если я исчезну сейчас, Сальваторе Марони начнёт искать ответы — и как ты думаешь, куда он придёт в первую очередь? — Кобблпот вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Как бы Джиму ни было неприятно это признавать, но его собеседник был прав.

— Тогда мне от тебя ничего не нужно. Оставь меня в покое.

— Должно же быть что-то, что я могу сделать. Что угодно.

Нет, дольше терпеть это было невозможно. Джим страстно желал, чтобы Кобблпот, наконец, заткнулся, ушёл и никогда больше не возвращался, забыл, что должен что-то Джиму Гордону, и о его существовании в принципе. Необходимо было заставить Кобблпота уйти, а потому Джим протянул руку, чтобы оттолкнуть, выставить его за дверь, но голова закружилась от резкого движения, он пошатнулся и вместо этого опёрся о плечо Кобблпота, пытаясь хоть как-то сохранить равновесие.

— Оу, — и Гордону пришлось поднять голову, потому что голос Кобблпота внезапно стал мягче, глаза сверкнули, а рука Джима начала соскальзывать с его плеча, так как тот двинулся вниз, наклоняясь... нет, опускаясь на колени и обхватывая руками его бёдра. Джим попытался сосредоточиться хоть на мгновенье, но не смог. — Признаюсь, это несколько неожиданно, но я же сказал — что угодно, не так ли?

— Постой, — слабо возразил Джим, но Кобблпот уже расстёгивал ремень его брюк, а Джим всё никак не мог совладать со своими руками. — Постой, я не...

— Ш-ш, просто расслабься, Джеймс, — и Джим уже не мог отвернуться, глядя, как Кобблпот расстёгивает его ширинку, тянет вниз штаны, а следом и трусы, и его руки скользят по обнажённым бёдрам вверх к его члену. — Расслабься, а я помогу тебе.

Тёплые мягкие пальцы уверенно обхватили его член и начали поглаживать, плотно сжимая. Джим закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, чувствуя, как по телу разливается волна возбуждения. «Господи», — прошептал он, непроизвольно подаваясь навстречу рукам Кобблпота, движения которых становились всё быстрее, и при его возбуждении, он бы не продержался долго в таком темпе. 

Ладони замерли и исчезли, а затем... «Боже!» — глаза Джима широко распахнулись, потому что головку его члена обхватили влажные горячие губы. Невидящим взглядом он уставился в потолок, чувствуя, как член погружается всё глубже в рот Освальда. И, не удержавшись от искушения, запустил руку в мягкие гладкие пряди волос. 

Кобблпот издал какой-то звук, и Джим посмотрел вниз, встретив взгляд потемневших глаз. В этот раз у него была возможность видеть, как Освальд, не разрывая зрительного контакта, вбирает его член глубоко в горло, и он застонал. Голос в его затуманенной алкоголем и возбуждением голове кричал, что всё это чертовски неправильно и лишь всё усложнит, но Джим не планировал прекращать происходящее.

Он слегка подавался вперёд в ответ на движения рта, а между тем руки вернулись, одна обхватила основание его члена, а другая поглаживала его бедро. Он видел, как рот Кобблпота обхватывает его ствол, и как разбитая в прошлый раз губа начала снова кровоточить от растяжения. Освальду наверняка было чертовски больно, но он не остановился. И не издал ни звука — даже когда колени Джима ослабли, и он резко ткнулся Освальду в горло. Гордон опёрся о спинку стула, выронив из рук стакан с виски, и Кобблпот последовал за ним, снова принимая его в рот до основания.

Джиму казалось, что это будет длиться вечно — чёрная макушка, совершающая размеренные движения вдоль его члена, — но возбуждение брало своё. 

— Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул он, убирая руку, удерживавшую голову Кобблпота, но тот не отстранился, продолжая сосать, и Джим излился ему в горло.

Оргазм отрезвил его достаточно, чтобы он почувствовал смутное отвращение к самому себе. Руки дрожали, пока он застёгивал штаны и поднимал упавший стакан, чтобы оттянуть момент, когда придётся встретиться взглядом с Освальдом. В стакане ещё плескалось немного виски, и Джим опрокинул его в себя.

Напротив него Кобблпот приводил себя в порядок, поправляя костюм и приглаживая растрёпанные Гордоном волосы. Поймав взгляд Джима, он провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе, слегка улыбаясь. Джим даже не попытался отвернуться.

— Теперь мы квиты? 

Брови Кобблпота изумлённо изогнулись.

— Серьёзно? Думаю, моя благодарность простирается несколько дальше, — голос у него был хриплым.

— Мне твоя благодарность не нужна.

Кобблпот встал, и Джим заметил, что он возбуждён. На пути к двери Освальдн слегка задел плечо Гордона. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, кладя ладонь на дверную ручку. — Но если тебе что-то понадобится, обязательно вспомни о моём предложении.

Усмехнувшись ещё раз напоследок, он открыл дверь и вышел, оставив Джима в одиночестве.

Буллок сидел за столом, постукивая по бедру увесистым письмом в папке-конверте из коричневой манильской бумаги.

— Да уж, Джим, выглядишь ты хреново.

— И тебе доброго утра, — устало пробурчал Джим в ответ.

— Знаешь что, давай-ка смотаемся к Рози, выпьем кофе. Я плачу.

— А здешнего кофе тебе мало? — в участке было не слишком тихо, но всё-таки спокойнее, чем на улице.

— Не, я думаю, сегодня тебе нужно кое-что получше. Пойдём, — Буллок встал, подтолкнув его к выходу.

Хорошо, что снаружи было облачно, — голова раскалывалась. Буллок без конца болтал по пути к кофейне. И стоя в очереди, в ожидании, пока бариста выполнит их заказ, тоже болтал. Лишь на подходе к участку он внезапно замолчал, затолкал Джима в ближайший проулок и пихнул ему в грудь конверт.

— Какого чёрта, Харви?

— Думаю, это твоё, — сказал Буллок. 

Гордон перехватил поудобнее стакан с кофе и заглянул в конверт. И выронил этот стакан, когда увидел содержимое конверта. 

Фотограф выполнил работу охуительно: Джима было прекрасно видно — голова откинута назад, штаны спущены. Зато его партнёр был практически неразличим в тенях — но не составляло труда понять, что на коленях перед Джимом стоит мужчина. Гордон всё сильнее стискивал конверт, пока просматривал стопку снимков. Потом поднял взгляд на Буллока.

— Ты...

— Да, я посмотрел, можешь меня засудить. Твоё счастье, что это был я. Знаешь, что было бы, если бы на них наткнулся кто-то из участка? — Буллок почесал подбородок. — Слушай, мне насрать, что там творится у тебя на личном фронте, лучше даже не рассказывай. Но подобное дерьмо, попади оно не в те руки, может сломать тебе жизнь.

— Какое счастье, что у меня есть ты, — саркастично выплюнул Джим.

— Да, давай, остри, — проворчал Буллок, закатывая глаза. — Но ты мне нравишься, Гордон, и я пытаюсь помочь, как могу, — он развернулся и зашагал к участку, прокричав на прощание: — Перерыв заканчивается через пять минут!

Гордон подался назад и опёрся спиной о стену, всё ещё разглядывая фотографии. Ему хотелось уничтожить их, порвав на мелкие кусочки, но он знал, что, сколько бы ни злился, оригинал плёнки, оставшийся у Марони, от этого ничуть не пострадает. Внезапно в кармане завибрировал телефон. Номер, высветившийся на экране, был ему неизвестен. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джим поднёс трубку к уху:

— Гордон.

— Привет, Джеймс. Как дела с утра? 

Джим нервно хохотнул, но в его смехе не было ни грамма веселья:

— Жалею, что не пристрелил тебя, когда была возможность.

— А, я так понимаю, ты получил мой подарок?

— Твой? Ты имеешь в виду подарок от Марони, ты, двуличная...

Его прервало недовольное цоканье языком: 

— Я же сказал, Джеймс, это только между нами.

— Серьёзно? К чему тогда снимки?

Он услышал, как Кобблпот усмехнулся. 

— Давай назовём их просто страховкой.

— Страховкой, — Джим снова глухо рассмеялся. — На кой чёрт тебе страховка? Если кто-нибудь узнает, что ты жив, я — труп, вот в этом твоя страховка. Если собираешься показывать эти фотографии кому попало, то с тем же успехом можешь сдать меня Муни или Фальконе прямо сейчас. 

— Мёртвым ты для меня бесполезен, Джеймс.

— Но ты планируешь меня использовать? 

— На самом деле, — голос Кобблпота сделался на полтона ниже, и по спине Джима прошла дрожь, — я надеялся, мы будем использовать друг друга. У меня множество причин быть ... благодарным, разве нет? 

Джим вздохнул.

— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, — сказал он тихо.

Кобблпот ответил тёплым и низким смехом. 

— Мы можем обсудить это в следующий раз. До встречи, Джеймс.

Щелчок — и вызов прервался. Джим стоял в ступоре ещё одну долгую минуту — с пульсирующей болью в голове и с желудком, свернувшимся в один тугой комок. Потом порвал снимки в мелкое конфетти и выкинул их в стакан с остатками кофе. Но перед тем, как убрать телефон обратно в карман, он сохранил неизвестный номер.

Так, для подстраховки.

_На этой неделе я видел тебя во сне почти каждую ночь.  
Сколько секретов ты хранишь?_


End file.
